Massage Therapy
by Kiko-Yuri
Summary: What happens if you add a little touch in massage? Read to find out. Be warn-OOC Belldandy


I do not own Ah! My Goddess. Please don't come looking for me, I only created this story. Enjoy!

**Massage Therapy**

Morisato Keiichi, a college student at Nekomi Tech sat in his room finishing (well, literally trying to finish it) his final report for the day. He felt being tormented in his daily life due to the sibling rivalries between Belldandy's sisters and destruction cause by Marller and sometimes the Demon ruler, Hild-sama.

His textbooks and papers were scattered and spread throughout his desk and floor. He sat cross-legged on a cushion with a pencil in his hand. He was thinking of a perfect topic sentence for his paper and grew frustrate with each passing moment. He decides to start on his electrical engineer project. He taps his pencil on his notebook and continues to figure out the equation for his electrical engineering class. A couple minutes later a knock was heard from outside his door.

"Keiichi-san, May I come in?" asked Belldandy, who was carrying a tea tray.

"Of course, come on in," answered Keiichi.

Belldandy enters the room carrying the tea tray carefully with her. She gently closes the door behind her, while she balance the tray with her other hand. She approaches Keiichi and sat next to him, making sure she wouldn't be bothering him while he works on his project. She pours the tea into the empty cup she brought along with her and places the tea cup and saucer next to him on the desk.

"I thought you could use some tea after working so hard on your project," said Belldandy with a smile. Keiichi looked up from his notebook and gave Belldandy a smile.

"Arigato, Belldandy," replies Keiichi who was sipping the tea from his cup.

The tea soothes some of his stress and allows him to relax. Belldandy notices the changes and starts to massage his shoulders to help alleviate some of his tension.

Keiichi was shock, after all he and Belldandy haven't really taken the next step in their relationship. He never expects Belldandy would tend him when she already has all the housework to herself. (A/n: after all her sisters doesn't need to tend the house). Keiichi tense up in the beginning but soon relax under Belldandy's fingers.

Belldandy felt Keiichi opening up a bit more and decides to do more then just a shoulder massage. She gently massages her way down his arms, earning a slight shiver of excitement from her beloved. She then massages the sides of his abdomen and then his back.

Keiichi felt he was in heaven. He moans in pleasure under the comfort of Belldandy's massage.

Suddenly the door flew open. "What do you think you're doing to my Onee-sama?" shouts the hot-headed third goddess.

"We weren't doing anything," defends Keiichi.

"Really?" cries Skuld. "Then why do I see my precious Onee-sama's hands on your shoulders. I can't believe you actually force my Onee-sama to do such perverted things to you!" yells Skuld who was also taking out a bomb at that moment.

Belldandy just stares at the two and steps in front of Keiichi. She turns to face her little sister and replies with a smile. "Skuld, Keiichi-san didn't force me to do anything. I only serve him some tea and gave him a massage to help loosen his stress and tension within his body."

"But… but, Onee-sama," whines the third goddess.

"Skuld, I want you to put down that bomb. I don't want you to hurt my Keiichi-san. You know Keiichi-san means a lot to me," said Belldandy.

"Hai, Onee-sama. Gomennasai, Keiichi," mumbles Skuld. She quickly exits the room in anger. Keiichi stares at the doorway then back at Belldandy. He notices Belldandy gazing at him. He turns to face her, while blushing. "Is something wrong, Belldandy?" asks Keiichi.

"Nothing, Keiichi-san," answers Belldandy. "Well, ano… Keiichi-san. I meant every word I said before," said Belldandy who is blushing.

"Arigato, Belldandy for everything," replied Keiichi in a shy manner.

Belldandy stares into Keiichi's brown eyes and kisses him on the cheek. Keiichi blushes from this and pulls Belldandy close to him. Belldandy notices how close they were and blushes a deeper red.

"Well, I believe it's my turn to give you a massage," smiles Keiichi. He moves forward to capture her lips while rubbing her shoulders.

Belldandy moan in delight of this new sensation and apparently lick his bottom lips for entrance. He grants her access and they both continue to massaging each others tongue. They reluctantly broke apart due to the lack of oxygen. She stares into her beloved eyes and lean against his chest.

"Aishiteru, Keiichi," whispers Belldandy.

"Watashi mo aishite imasu, Belldandy," whispers Keiichi.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Urd: Hey! How come I'm not in this fanfiction? (Very angry)**

**Skuld: HA! Woohoo! In your face, at least I'm in this fanfiction.**

**Urd: You little brat, come back this instance (starts to summons lighting bolts around the temple)**

**(Soon enough sounds of bombs and lightning bolts and explosion can be heard in front of the temple)**

**Back in Keiichi's Room**

**Keiichi: I wonder what Skuld and Urd is up to now (confuse look)**

**Belldandy: Their just fighting as usual**

**Keiichi: I hope they don't destroy the temple like last time**

**Belldandy: Well, I have you with me which makes me happy**

**Keiichi: The same goes to me (hugs Belldandy closer)**

**Belldandy: By the way I think I might be ready for you tonight (winks at Keiichi)**

**Keiichi: Wha…huh… Your not serious are you Belldandy?**

**Belldandy: You'll find out (smirks)**

**Keiichi: I don't think I want to know (runs out screaming)**

**(Belldandy runs out chasing him)**

**Belldandy: Wait, Keiichi-san. What's wrong? (Looks puzzles) I just want to give him a back massage. **

**Outside the temple**

**Skuld: See you next time (throws more bombs at Urd)**

**Urd: Ja ne, hope (background explosions) to see you next time.**

**Banpei: *Beep Beep***

**Skuld and Urd: And Review please!! (Please don't flame me)**


End file.
